Sayoko Uehara
Sayoko Uehara is a character in Persona 4. A nurse working in the Hospital of Yasoinaba, her flirtatious personality towards the Protagonist shares a resemblance with Lilith's interactions with the Protagonists from Shin Megami Tensei series. Appearances *''Persona 4: Devil Arcana Social Link *Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4: The Golden: Devil Arcana Social Link Design Sayoko appearance an older women with short black hair tied into a pony and brown eyes. She has a mole on left lip side. She wears white nurse outfit with pink jacket. In ''Persona 4 The Animation for her casual clothes she wears light purple long sleeves shirt and tan skirt. In the summer festival she wears purple kimono. Personality Sayoko is mischevious and flirtatious, often making advances on the protagonist. Behind this, she is lonely and saddened that all patients leave once they better. She does have a genuine love of helping others in need, which at some point is overshadowed by her own loneliness. Profile Persona 4 Sayoko Uehara represents the Devil Arcana Social Link, however, she does not create one with the Protagonist during their first meeting. As Sayoko is working as a nurse, she can only be interacted should the Protagonist take up the part-time job of working as a Janitor in the Hospital. Furthermore, the Protagonist' 'Diligence' status must be at least at the Lv. 'Strong' before being able to take the job, as the job is only available during night time. During the Protagonist's first encounter with Sayoko, he witnesses a Doctor talking to Sayoko. Noticing the Protagonist, Sayoko attempts to flirt with the Protagonist, but exclaims that she'll continue the next time the Protagonist comes here, and tells him to go home. Upon the second meeting with her, she openly tries to seduce the Protagonist, and took a liking towards him, telling that she might change her time shift just to meet the Protagonist, thus creating the Devil Arcana Social Link with the Protagonist. Through the Protagonist' interaction with Sayoko, Sayoko reveals her dilemma of losing her goal in life, and her motivation of taking care of others. She also reveals that prior she was transferred to this hospital, she established a relationship with a doctor. However, the doctor was already married, and under the circumstances, she broke up with the doctor and was transferred to this hospital. After their break-up, however, the doctor continue to flirt behind his wife again, and the doctor's wife make a special trip to the Hospital in Yasoinaba to scold Sayoko of being a sultry woman. Later, Sayoko's dilemma is further fueled after hearing the death of a young patient she genuinely cared for in the last hospital. After hearing the incident, Sayoko becomes a workaholic, and continuously demands others' to work harder as well. However, under the constant work, Sayoko began stressing out herself, and eventually collapsed. Sayoko eventually realized that her sudden change of attitude in work was actually a way to escape her true feelings, and in reality, she herself was the main reason why she has lost her original goal. Realizing the Protagonist' help to her realization, she cheekily remarks that a "teenager with a rag" was the one helping her realizing her faults, but thanked the Protagonist from the bottom of her heart nonetheless. By the end of the Social Link, Sayoko informs the Protagonist that she will be transferring to another hospital soon, and exclaims that in reality, even though she felt that she was just an temporary item to take care of a patient, her original motive of becoming a nurse was because of a simple reason - she cared for others, and hopes to take care of them. Thanking the Protagonist, Sayoko gives the Protagonist her Hospital ID as a remembrance of her realization, and bids farewell to the Protagonist. Before leaving, Sayoko tells the Protagonist that what is one's purpose of existing in this world, what is that individual's goal, are all actually hidden inside one self,and it is up to them to decide their roles. Completing the Devil Arcana Social Link with Sayoko also bestows the ultimate form of the Devil Arcana, Beelzebub, the Prince of Lies. In the epilogue, the Protagonist learns that Sayoko has joined a volunteer medical organization dedicated to help the poor countries, and had already went to Africa. The other nurses remarks that Sayoko is actually their hardest worker, and while they're intrigued by the rumors of the Midnight Channel, Sayoko was studying foreign languages and medical books. Sayoko's resolution and determination, however, inspires the other nurses to work harder, with one of the nurses remarks that Sayoko's determination might have been inspired by her 'younger boyfriend', implying that Sayoko may have fallen for the Protagonist. Persona 4 The Animation In anime on August 18 she is seen with Yu taking him somewhere. Then at the Summer Festival she was seen with different guy and she noted that Nanako was cute after she ran past her. During the firework she happy greeted Nanako while the child blushed. Gallery Persona 4 anime Sayoko.jpg|Sayoko Uehara in Persona 4 The Animation Persona 4 Sayoko 2.jpg|Sayoko is seen taking Yu to someplace else Persona 4 Sayoko 3.jpg|Sayoko flirting at Yu Persona 4 sayoko 4.jpg|Sayoko awhile drunk decide to quit at her job Persona 4 Sayoko 5.jpg|Sayoko gave Yu advices to help injury Eri from bleeding Persona 4 Sayoko.jpg|Sayoko smiled at Nanako Persona 4 Sayoko 6.jpg Trivia Category: Persona 4 Characters